


The land where dreams come true

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [10]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey is in charge during their trip to Disney World. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The land where dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge day 10 - Wearing animal ears.

Davey adjusts his Mickey Mouse hat so it sits at a jaunty angle and snatches the map from Mike's hand. "We're going on Splash Mountain," he says.

"What? Again? Dude, there's a whole park." Adam reaches for the map but Davey holds it out of his reach.

"Yeah, but I have the ears on, so I'm in charge."

Mike looks amused. "Just leave it," he says to Adam, "he'll just lie down on the floor and scream if we don't let him." Adam tries not to laugh. 

Davey tilts his chin to the air and turns on his heel, leading them back to Splash Mountain.

***

Later, at the hotel, Mike lies on Adam and Davey's bed wearing nothing but a shy smile. Adam stands beside Davey, who wears nothing but the Mickey Mouse hat. He looks between Mike and Davey, says, "Are you sure, Mike?"

"Dave's in charge," Mike says as though it is obvious, and Adam highly doubts this is the first time this has happened.

He reaches out and takes the hat from Davey's head, putting it on his own. "No," he says, "I am. Get on the bed, Dave."

Davey does as he is told, sitting beside his brother who looks at him for reassurance. He reaches out to run his hand through Mike's hair, smiles softly, and Mike visibly relaxes. 

"Kiss each other," Adam says.

Mike makes the move, leaning in to kiss Davey softly. He braces himself with a hand on his brother's naked thigh, tanned against the colour of Davey's tattoos. He deepens the kiss as Davey's hand cups the back of his head, a tugging a fistful of hair. 

Adam feels himself get hard, drops his hand to touch himself whilst the brothers make-out. They know one another's bodies, Mike knows just how to fit against Davey's as his older brother pushes him down onto his back. How long has Davey been in charge, Adam wonders. 

He keeps the hat on as he tells Davey to fuck his brother, watches as he does so with no hesitation. Mike's mewls and gasps of pleasure could be Davey's, and Adam climbs on the bed and pushes his fingers into Mike's mouth. He sucks them slowly, coating them with spit, and watches when Adam removes them, watches him disappear behind Davey and push both fingers into him at the same time. 

Davey cries out, pushes back against Adam's hand. Adam fingers him whilst he spits into his hand, covering his erection. He replaces his fingers with his dick, burying himself deep inside Davey has he fucks his brother. He reaches around to jerk Mike off and just the knowledge of what is going on makes him come hard, emptying himself in his lover's body. Mike comes over Adam's fist, and Davey follows soon after, thrusting erratically as his orgasm washes over him. 

He doesn't pull out, says, "Stay like that," and they both do as they are told. And Adam thinks he will enjoy this power in the future.


End file.
